


Bathtime (Eyeless Jack x Reader)

by Snapfang



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Other, cuddle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: Cuddle prompt request, in the water/bath.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Reader, Eyeless Jack/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Bathtime (Eyeless Jack x Reader)

“Hey, stinky, stop doing that.”

Jack grumbled at your playful scolding, scooting back over to you so your fingers could work the shampoo into his hair. You felt bad for him. Even you had to admit the goo smelled kind of nasty. With that in mind, you couldn’t imagine what it was like for a creature whose sense of smell outdid yours by about one hundred times. But it was the best brand to get all of the crusty, bloody gunk out of his hair, so you didn’t give him much of a choice.

Then again, not all was bad for Jack. He always managed to drag you into the tub with him, which made the experience a little more bearable. Maybe even pleasant.

“There we go. Good boy.” The demon leaned his head into your touch more, your praises and fingers massaging his scalp allowing him to relax his muscles. Jack’s mind started to wander as he tried to ignore the pungent stench, instead just focusing on your gentle touches.

It was truly remarkable how you’d managed to make him so submissive to you. Jack knew he could take control over you at any given moment. Your puny, fragile human body stood no chance against his fangs and claws. Yet he willingly gave in to your demands, leaned into your touches, listened to your advice. Sometimes he wondered what you did to make him so... meek.

But if he had to be honest with himself? He didn’t mind.

Satisfied, you rinsed the last bits of soap out of his auburn locks, turning the water a murky, brown color. “There you go.” you mused, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. which Jack gladly returned. 

And again, Jack let himself be subjected to the feeling of being loved, snaking his arms around your waist and gently pushing you back so you were resting against the bathtub. You chuckled, relaxing your shoulders and resting your arms around his neck.

A purr rumbled deep in Jack’s throat as he placed his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat and relaxed breathing. You nuzzled your nose into his damp hair, placing tiny, gentle kisses on his head. The bathwater would be ice cold by the time either of you even thought of leaving, but you didn’t mind. The fuzzy feeling in your chests kept you warm enough.


End file.
